The Day I Met the Seto Kaiba
by Kamokat
Summary: Seto Kaiba had a best friend. When he was sent to the orphange, they were seperated. Now she's back. What will this mean for the Kaiba bros? R
1. Remember Me?

Do not own YGO, just Cati and the other OCs.

* * *

**The Day I Met Seto Kaiba**

**Cati's POV**

There he was, the boy I'd known forever and a day. Seto Nizumi, the boy-next-door.

The two of us had had several adventures together when we were younger. Our parents had been friends, my mom and his parents. The day his mother died giving birth to his brother, I had both cried over the loss, and smiled at the gain. Neither my mom nor his dad were home most of the time, so Seto and I raised each other, as well as his brother.

When the accident happened, we were separated. I lived on the streets while he'd gone to that horrid orphanage. I saw him once while he was there. On that day, he was afraid for his brother, and that we'd never see each other again. That day I swore I'd find, and never leave, them again.

I had kept track of them. I knew they were now Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. The day Seto had taken control of the corporation, I knew I would soon return. So, today I am.

I walk up to the doors of the corporation head held high. Just because I've lived on the streets most of my lifedoes NOT mean I should act likeI'm unsure of myself. Damn. The guards won't let me in. Hey. Hold on. That kid over there looks like Mokuba.

"Hey kid! Is your name Mokuba?" I call out.

"Yeah. Why?" He asks.

"Don't you know who I am?"

He stares at me for a minute. Then he closes his eyes to think.

"Not your name, but the face is familiar."

"Can I see Seto? Is he here?" I ask, hoping Seto will remember me, at least.

"He's knee-deep in work, but sure, I think he could use a break." Mokuba said, still eyeing me, as if still trying to place me.

**Mokuba's POV**

I thought I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't place her. She must have known me, the way she acted, and called Seto by his first name.

As I led her towards Seto's office, I remembered something. A voice. Her voice soothing me to sleep with a lulliby, with Seto helping. I hoped Seto would know who this girl was.

I opened the door.

* * *

Okay. that's all in this chapter. Hope you like it so far. R&R, please. 


	2. Reunited Sky&Sei

Yay! Chapter 2 is up!

note: _Italics indicate thought instead of narration._This is set a month before Seto lost to Yugi at D-T.Very important later

* * *

Seto's P.O.V. 

"Seto! Someone's here to see you!"

I was to busy to see any body, so without looking up I said, "I don't have time to see anybody, have them scheduale an appointment."

"I'll just wait." a familiar voice said.

I wasn't sure where I'd heard the voice, but I just wrote it off as a secretary, I did have so many.

"I won't be done for several hours, so unless it's important, go away!"

"Seto, thislady came all the way here to see you. Please, just look at her and tell me who she is, she said she knows you" my little brother begged. I really was busy, but I knew if I didn't look I'd never be left alone. I looked at the young woman, and suddenly, work was the last thing on my mind...

Cati's P.O.V.

His mouth dropped very slightly, but in just a moment, he regained his composure.

"Sei? Isit really you?"

There was a lot of disbelief in his voice, some tension to.I looked at his inbox,through the corner of my eye.

_He must really be overworked. Damn, he must be stressed._

"Yes. Sky, I've missed you." I said.

We were using our old nicknames, the names known only by us, to confirm we were who we were.

"Mokuba, don't you remember Cati?"

"She looks familiar, but I couldn't place the name..."

Mokuba looked at his shoes, sad because he thought he'd disappointed Seto.

_Okay, big sister time._

I picked the kid up, and swung him around in circle, before pulling him close.

"I'm impressed you remembered my faced, you were so little when we went our different ways!" I said with my face in his hair.

"Cat, be careful! You nearly knocked everything off my desk!" Seto said.

* * *

Please R&R 


	3. Mokies Questioning Cat

Chapter 3

Mokuba's P.O.V.

I didn't know who the girl was, but I meant to find out. Seto seemed to like her, he'd decided to call it a day and take her to the house. I wasn't sure if I could entrust him to her, I was afraid she would hurt him. Seto had been hurt alot by our step father, and I didn't want that to happen again. So, I decided that the first chance I got, I would ask her a few questions, and set some ground rules. It wasn't long until I had my chance.

When we got to the house, Seto took Cati up to his room, so they could talk. They were only in there for a few minutes when the phone rang for Seto. It was the Board of Directors, so Seto had to dash back to work. So, a few minutes later, when Cati came out of his room, I asked her to come to my room.

_That was easy, now what to ask her?_

"Uhm, Cati? Where did you meet Seto" was what came out of my mouth.

"At the Domino City Hospital on the day he was born."

"But, you look younger than Seto!"

"He's always looked older, but I am, byseventeen days."

"That's not alot."

"To you, it may seem small, but to me, living seventeen days is a blessing."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Huhh, alright, I'll tell you. See, when the accident, the one that killed your dad and my mom, happened Seto told me I should try to find my dad, to ya know meet him, live there. So, I did. Now, when I found him the next day, I found that my worst fears were true, I shouldn't exist. My father threw me into the street, literately. I was nine, and thinking suicide."

_Whoa! What stopped her?_

"When I got to the bridge, however, Seto was waiting for me."

Just then Seto came back, which was good, I'd heard enough for one day.

* * *

Sorry it's short. It was going to be longer, but...long story resulting in me having to rewrite this part several times. R&R, pretty please, I'd like to know how I'm doing! 


	4. Thinking Part 1

Ch. 4

Cati's POV

That night Seto ask me to stay in his room, in a voice that said he was a little afraid I'd leave again. I agreed, although the maids had shook their heads, thinking shameful thoughts, I knew it was alright, normal. Right then, I wanted the feel of him in my arms again. His arms have always been the only safe place I know. The only time I'd seen him after that night on the bridge, was on his terrice, here. Sneaking up, grabbing him, holding him close, crying in his hair, begging him to hold on, falling asleep in his arms.That memory me going when I nearly died, from stavation,fights, and worrying.

"Sei, tell me everything that happened to you. Then I tell you what happened to me."

"Summery: fights, hunger, worry in that order. You?"

"Torment, torture, rape, fear, worry."

"That it?"

"Yep. You"

"Yep. Tired?"

"Yep."

"Work tomorrow?"

"Yeh."

"Ny-Ty."

"Ty-Ny"

Both of us "Chi-Cha Sleep!"

We fell asleep.

Seto's POV

Waking up in anyone's arms, besides hers, makes me go tense. Waking up in her arms always makes me want to snuggle closer, and if anyone knew that I, The Seto Kaiba, finds comfort snuggling with a special girl, they'd laugh, but I'd just snuggle closer.

When I woke up that morning to her holding me, face in my neck, I snuggled close, my face in her hair. I'd missed this, holding her close. Every morning, before school, before the accident, the two of us would hold each other and talk. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it.

* * *

A little short, but I'm at a camp. Will write more by Tursday, Promise! 


	5. Thinking Part 2

I fixed the major typo! R&R if you like it.

Chapter 5

Cati's POV

Since I was a little girl, I've felt my dreams, rather than just see them. Any pain or pleasure, caused by touch, was there. My nightmares were horrible, painful, so bad I would have screamed, if it hadn't been for Seto and Mokie. Screaming would have woke Mokuba, and I didn't want to scare him. Seto would hold me close to him until I fell back asleep. If anyone knew that I, Cati Miniscow, the Best Street Fighter in all of Japan, was scared of nightmares, and was comforted by a boy, they'd laugh, but I'd just snuggle closer.

Waking up in his arms, with his face in my hair, after all these years, felt wonderful.Findingout he stayed to cuddle, felt evenbetter.

Seto rubbed my neck. _He still thinks I'm asleep. _When we were kids, and he wanted me to wake up,he'd rub my neck.

I looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Seto's POV

Herbeautiful violet eyes still looked remarkably like a child's, even after all she's seen. I shouldn't've been so surprised. She's never letanything control her, except that one thing that drove her to the bridge that night.She wouldn't've let anything else affect her and her semi-easy go lucky attitude.

Unlike me. I don't want anything to control me, but my anger and hatred do. I've put up a wall. I hope she can help me out of this prison I've locked myself in.

"Seto?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

_Dare I tell her?_

"Nothing is wrong, Sei."

_She seemsto believed me, am I a good actor? Whatever, I have work to do._

I carefully get up and go to work.

Cati's POV

_I don't believe him. Then again, he sucks at lying to me...Whatever, I have work to do._

I got up and woke up Mokie, this could not wait.


	6. Enlisting Mokie

Yay! Chapter 6

Seto's POV

I hate myself. I've designed weapons that have killed people,stopped truly loving Mokuba, and I have become a monster. I hate myself.

One thing I have left to do before I kill myself: get all four Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

I wonder if Cati still has her Seiyaryu.

Cati's POV

"Mokie, can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What cha need?"

"Can you tell me, how long has Seto been distant?"

"Since we were adopted. Hey, how come after you found out your dad didn't want you, you didn't just get adopted?"

"I felt I didn't deserve it, and I was afraid we'd be adopted by the same person."

Mokie blushed a little, realising what I ment by the last part.

I wonder if Seto got his Blue-eyes.

* * *

Note: Seiyaryu is a light dragon. 2500 atk. 2300 def.

Name Break-Down: Sei - fault, Ya - and, Ryu - dragon. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Cati's nickname is Sei. This is explained later.

2nd note: I will not update till next Tuesday or Wednesday. This is because I won't have access to a computer.

L8er!


	7. Plan in action or not

Sorry I haven't updated... Evil writer's block...

yo, in this chapter only... maybe next one too...

_means written by cati_

**_means written by seto_**

**means written by mokuba**

**means P.O.V. change**

_still means thought_

* * *

**Cati's P.O.V.**

I'd looked through my 'bag of tricks' a.k.a. the only stuff I own, until I found what I was looking for.

_Bingo! our old journals! Seto needs to read these_...

"MOKUBA! IS HE HOME YET!"

"YES! HE'S COMING UP THE DRIVEWAY! HURRY UP!"

I raced down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the door, right before Seto openedit.

"Great timing. Now Step 2!" Mokie said.

Seto looked from me to Mokie, clearly confused. I held out the journals.

"Family reading time?" He asked. I grinned.

"Still able to read my mind, you must be a genious." Was my cool reply.

"Come on! Let's read in my room!" Mokie said, slightly impatient. I chuckled.

"Yeah!" I said. Seto looked at me, a little ... frustrated.

"I have too much work to do." He said flatly. I faked a pout.

"Why are you working? Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course, but time doesn't stand still for CEOs like it does for lazy bums."

That hurt. He said it like he'd forgotten why I'd lived on the street. It stung for him to talk like living on the street was easy.

"Idiot. Time stretches longer when you're half... We can talk later." I'd looked over at Mokie.

"Fine, but I'm not reading those stupidjournals."

**Seto's P.O.V.**

_Those journals are from a time when I liked myself, when I loved Cati like a girl like her should be, when I loved Mokuba as I should love my brother. If I recall, mine goes to that night on the terrace. The most "romantic" night of my life. Please Cati, I don't want to see how horrific I've become._

"Fine! Me and Mok'll read 'em." Cati half yelled at me. I knew it'd sting, that lazy bum comment. I said it anyway. I watched sadly as she and Mokuba went up the stairs. As soon as they were gone,I grabbed my briefcase and hurried down the hall, to my library. The whole bit about work was only an act, I'd gotten it all done. I dropped my briefcase on the couch, went over to the desk and brought out my present journal. I opened to the first clean page, and started to write.

**_I want to be more like the person in that journal. No, wait. I just want to have time to get to know my... best... fri...girl...Cati again. Get to know her like I knew her before. I don't know... Why do I find this so difficult?... I hate myself._**

* * *

I know, I know, I was going to add more, but if I didn't post this now I never would have...Will right more soon. 


	8. A piece of Cati's puzzle revealed

Okay, since I didn't and won't put a description of Cati in the story, I will do it now.

Age: 16 (but you knew that already, if you paid attention.)

height: 5ft.5.5in.

Eye color: Violet (if you'd paid attention...)

Hair: long, straight,Scarlet, with black and gold streaks

Clothes: Dark red, worn-out, sleeveless shirt. Worn and frayed (er..spelling?) jeans. Red jacket.

Oh shit. I might have spoiled this chappie with the description.

By the way... Cati is **NOT** a frippin Mary-Sue.She is an easy-go-lucky girlbecause it's in her genes.

Oh and...

_means written by cati_

**_means written by seto_**

**means written by mokuba (if I put his journal in at all...)**

**means P.O.V. change**

_still means thought_

* * *

**Cati's P.O.V.**

"Well, that didn't work." Mokie said, pouting. I laughed. Mokie looked up at me all wide eyed. "What are you laughing about?"

I replied, "I remembered something funny fromwhen you were two.Seto and my class went on a field trip to a farm. Seto and I sat on the bus together. When we got there,this stupid guy, ahh... I can't remember his name now, but he had scruffy blonde hair... Anyways, he told Seto he was a sissy for hanging around a girl all the time, while I was in the bathroom. When I came out, all I could see was the teacher trying to break them up, and the other kids yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'"I paused a second, remembering the scene.

"So then, the teacher, figuring out she couldn't do anything, asked me to try. I walked up to them and sat down and I asked Seto 'What are you doing?' and he answered 'Making him take back what he said. He called me a sissy for hanging around with you.' Then I stood up and started to pull Seto up and the blonde goes 'Need your girlfriend to keep you out of trouble? Fight me like a guy!' So I went and kicked him in the balls and shouted 'Fight me like a girl you wuss! You can't even hit _me _so don't call Seto a sissy.'" I started laughing harder and Mokie joined in.

We just stood there like that for a few minutes, laughing our heads off.

"Hey, Moke, I read that Seto was the top Duel Monsters player. Is that true?"

Mokie looked down at his shoes. "Not anymore. This guy beat him a couple weeks ago."

I wondered who could beat Seto, _other _than me. "Really? Who?"

"Yugi Motou."

My mouth dropped.

"Cati, what's wrong?"

**Seto's P.O.V.**

When I left the library, I headed up to my room. I entered and saw Cati sprawled out on my bed, asleep,with her face in my pillow. I could still see the tears, though.

_I didn't hurt her that much did I_?

Mokuba came up from behind me, holding a tray with two glasses of water and a bowl of peeledoranges.

"Mokuba, what's wrong with her?" I asked, taking the tray and setting it on the table. Mokuba and I sat down on the floor.

"I don't know. We were talking; she told me a story from when I was two. Then she asked whether or not something she'd read about you was right. I told her it wasn't. Yugi's name came up, and she just started crying and ran in here."

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned and saw it wasCati, she'd woken up.

"I **_hate _**the Motous." She whispered, crawling into my lap.

"Why? Just because he beat me? That's no reason to hate somebody." I whispered, nuzzling her hair. I could feel her shake her head no.

"R-remember when I was at the bridge, going to kill myself? Because my father threw me out of his front door, spitting on me, lying and saying I was the liar?"

I nodded and whispered "Yeah." _Why's she bringing this up now? Whoa, her head's hot. I think she has a fever, and a pretty high one._

"My father is Yugi's dad. He never told my mom that he was married." Cati said, voice all scratchy. Mokuba seemed to realise we needed to be alone and left. "My nickname is Sei, fault. That's what I am made of, fault." She was sobbing now. I pulled her closer.

"No, you're not. I..." She stopped me with a kiss. I responded, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

I was gentle that night.

* * *

Hah! finally I wrote a longer chapter! 


End file.
